Just a Seddie fic
by SeddieLoveIsAwesome
Summary: Carly goes to Greece with Gibby, Spencer and Mrs. Benson are also away, so the only 2 people left behind are Sam and Freddie. You can guess the rest...Disclaimer: I definitely don't own iCarly or any of The characters in this story, although I wish I did :(
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: iSurpriseParty

Sam's POV:

"Hey, Frednub, do you have everything we need?", I asked. "Yeap", he replied. "Chips, refreshments, Fat Cakes, pies, birthday cake, ballons and our presents". Right then, my phone vibrated. It was a text from Spencer:"We're at the lobby!"."They're comin'", I shouted at Freddie."Come hide here with me!" He turned the lights off and rushed next to me behind the kitchen counter. At that moment exactly, the door opened and Carly turned the lights back on as she stepped in, Spencer following close behind her. "Happy birthday Carls!" we said in unison as we jumped out of behind the counter. "Oh my gosh guys, you organized this whole surprise party for me just the 2 of you?" she exclaimed happily."Well, I was also involved in the trick", Spenser said and tickled her tummy, which made her giggle in a so Carly-ish way. She then hugged all 3 of us and I brought her cake out of the refrigerator."Make a wish first!" I advised her and she blew the 18 colorful candles. After that we gave her her presents. I had gotten her black eyeliner, a tiny box of eyeshadows, dark pink lipstick and purple nail polish, Freducation had gotten her a necklace with a puple heart hanging from the silver chain and matching bracelet and earrings and Spencer had taken her to the funfair (which was why they were gone before). Carls thanked us again for the whole thing and hugged us."Now,your last present" Fredduchini told her. "Wow, you got me 2 presents?" she said surprised. "Actually, it's from both of us" he said, pointing at himself and then me.

**A/N: Did you like it? Should I post chapter 2 or stop here? Please review and thanks a lot for reading my creation **

**PS: Sorry if I made any mistakes but English is not my native language **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: iFindOut

Carly's POV

_I am still shocked from the whole surprise thing. I mean, they organized it without me suspecting the slightest thing and they didn't even hurt each other? And now, they tell me they have a present for me from just the 2 of them. I wonder what they are up to…_

"So, you wanna find out what your last present is?", Sam's voice got me out of my thoughts.

"Sure!", I replied cheerfully. "Tell me what is it"

"Here you are!", Freddie told me with the usual grin on his face and handed me a pink envelope. I opened it curiously and froze. Two plane tickets for Greece? No, no, no, they must be joking. "Guys, this isn't funny!", I said, emphasizing the word isn't. "Where is the real present?"

"You're holding it" Freddie said calmly. "Remember you've always told us that it was a dream of yours to visit Greece one day? Well, we're making it come true for your 18th birthday!"

"Well, if that's the case, I'm grateful! You are the bestiest best friends someone can have. Thank you soooo much for everything you did for me! I love you all more than you can imagine"

"You're welcome Carls. We love you too" Sam said and hugged me. And I thought she wasn't a "hugger"…

"Now, I said, there are 2 tickets here. Who wants to come with me to magical Greece?" I asked, mostly referring to Sam.

"Sorry Carls but I'm definitely not into Greece and its ancient culture blah blah blah." Sam tried to be polite. "Freddie?" I asked him.

"I'd love to join you but my mom will be away at an Aggressive Parents meeting for the whole weekend and she let me in charge of our apartment. Sorry"

"I would come with you if I didn't have just agreed to go camping with Socko this weekend. Sorry kido!" Spencer told me putting his sad pout on.

"Then I guess my last option is Gibby.", I said kinda happily. "Hey Gibby, would you like to come to Greece with me this weekend?"

"Sure.", he said. "Dude, this is the best day of my life. Gibbeeeh", he left leaving his signature phrase.

"Then I must go upstairs and start making my suitcase for Greece" I said and I let out a squeal as I rushed upstairs in my bedroom. But, I saw one last scene from my living room.

"Good work, Princess Puckett. We make a pretty good team, uh?"

"Of course we do, Tech Talking Witch Boy", Sam said and pumped her fist with Freddie's.

**A/N: Sooo, what did you think of chapter 2? Did you hate it? Did you love it? I won't know unless you review. Again thanks for reading this and sorry for any possible mistakes ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: iGoToGreece

**Oh la la, I didn't expect you guys to like this story so much! I didn't know I could write a good story in a foreign language... Anyway, since you want it, here's chapter 3! Oh, and special thanks to LoveMeBerlin for the review that made me so happy(of course all your reviews are awesome and thanks for that)  
**

Carly's POV

_Finally, the big day has arrived! I'm going to Greece, one of the most beautiful countries in the world, with such an ancient culture and natural beauty. First, I'm visiting the capital,_ Athen

s,_ to see the Acropolis and tour around the city a little bit. Then, I'm going to Delphi to visit the museum and archaeological site. After that I'll be heading to Thessaloniki (the second largest city) and then Igoumenitsa in order to take the ship which does that mini cruise all around Eptanisa (the 7 islands of the Ionium Sea). From there, back to Athens to catch the plane back to Seattle. Ok enough with daydreaming. Get back to reality Carly!_

I get myself out of my thoughts. I need to check if I have packed everything for the trip 'cause my plane leaves in about two hours. I'd better do this quickly so as to make it to the airport on time and not miss this awesome trip.

_Half an hour later:_

"Spencer, I'm ready! It's time to get going!" , I call from my bedroom.

" 'Kay! Do you need me to help you with your suitcase?", he responds with a question.

"No, I think I can handle this. Thanks!" I shout.

Sam and Freddie are already downstairs waiting for me. They're coming along to the airport to say goodbye there. After five minutes we're on our way to the Seattle Airport. We don't speak a lot while in the car. We finally arrive at the airport after a ten-minute ride. I get my luggage checked and loaded on the plane and I pass through security. I hug Sam, then Freddie. I notice a tear on Sam's cheek but I don't mention it 'cause I'm pretty sure what will follow if I do.

"_All passengers for flight AZ1298 to Athens please board your plane from gate A6. I repeat, all passengers for flight AZ1298 to Athens please board your plane from gate A6."_

"I must go.", I say. "I'll be back in four days. Love ya all guys!". I hug and kiss all three of them and start walking towards my gate. I turn over my shoulder and wave my hand. They wave back and turn around to leave. Suddenly, I see Gibby coming out of nowhere.

"Gibby! I thought you were already on the plane!"

"As you can see Carly I just came here. Did I miss the plane?"

"No, silly! You made it just on time for boarding"

He sighs with relief. "Phew! Let's go then! We don't wanna be late for Greece!"

I laugh. Always the same Gibby. He grabs my hand and starts walking, making me feel chills all over my body. We pass the gate and board our plane. The airhostess shows us our seats, which are next to each other. _Yeah, _I think, _I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I'm going on a trip I've always dreamt of and I have my crush with me. What else can somebody ask from life?_

"_Attention passengers! This is your pilot speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts. We'll be taking off in about three minutes. The trip to Athens will last approximately 11 hours. If you need anything please inform one of the airhostesses. Thank you!"._ The announcement snaps me out of my thoughts. 11 hours? I hope I won't get space madness again. Luckily, I have Gibby with me. I think I'll be alright as long as he stays here.

"Gibby?"

"Yes, Carly?"

"Have you ever been on a plane before?"

"Yes, I visit my aunt in Orlando quite often. What about you?"

"It's my first time and I'm afraid I'll get space madness again."

"Don't be afraid silly! It's gonna be completely safe.", he says and takes my hand in his. I instantly feel so much better. I feel we're moving, so I clutch his hand tighter. He starts rubbing my back and I close my eyes, feeling the moment. I don't know how much time I spent like that because when I opened my eyes again and looked out of the window we were already above the clouds.

"So, what do you think about your first takeoff?", he asks me.

"It was amazing! I'm definitely doing this again!"

_Meanwhile in Bushwell Plaza:_

"Oh, you're in the lobby Socko? Ok, I'm comin'", Spencer says and hangs up the phone. "Are you gonna be alright here by yourselves?", he says to Sam and Freddie.

"Don't worry, we'll be ok", Freddie replies.

"I'll try not to punch his face very hard", Sam says.

"Ok then, I have to go. Bye kidos!"

"Bye Spence!" they say in unison. Spencer walks out and closes the door behind him.

"And now, Princess Puckett, just the two of us" says Freddie with a smile on his face.

"What do you have in that dirty mind of yours Freducation?"

"You'll see… Now, what do you want to do?"

"Watch a little Girly Cow and eat some popcorn"

"OK, you put the DVD in the DVD player and I'll go make some popcorn for you", says Freddie and goes to the kitchen. Five minutes later he returns with a big bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Here you are" he hands the bowl to Sam.

"Mmm, that's really good. Mama likes it!"

"I'm glad you like it"

They keep watching TV silently. About half an hour later Freddie feels Sam's head on his shoulder. He notices she's asleep and decides to let her sleep.

"_She's so cute when she's sleeping. Wait, what? Come on Freddie, she's not cute, she's a demon. A hot, blond-headed demon". _With these thoughts in his mind he drifts off to sleep, a sleep full of dreams about the blond-headed demon that had stolen his heart 4 years ago.

**A/N: Wow, this chapter is a lot longer than I expected it to be at first. Please review and thanks again for reading!**

**PS: I only have 2 more days of school and swimming practices, and then we'll have 2 weeks off(something like spring break in America), which means plenty of time to write and post new chapters for this story. And, if I have the inspiration, I may start another one as well. I hope I made you happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Chapter 4: iBestDayOfMyLife

Sam's POV

I woke up because of the pain in my back. Wait, that kind of pain is familiar to me. It usually happens when I sleep in a weird, uncomfortable position. But I don't remember sleeping in that kind of a position last night. Actually, I barely remember anything from last night. And, most of all, why the hell am I cuddled into the nub?

"Good morning Princess Puckett! Did you sleep well?". He noticed I'm awake.

"Eeer, no?" I said hesitatingly. Hey, I'm Sam Puckett. I can't admit-at least not directly- that it was a very nice feeling, sleeping into Fredduchini's muscular from fencing arms. "What time is it?", I asked him.

"Uuum, about 8 in the evening.", he replied. (**A/N:It was about 4 in the afternoon when they got back from the airport)**

"Wow, I slept 4 hours? Anyway, why was I in your arms? I don't remember falling asleep like that" I told him.

"You don't remember because you didn't fall asleep like that. You came to me _after_ you slept. But I didn't mind. It was actually kinda…nice", he said and put his hands over his head, in fear of me hitting him for what he had just said.

"Yeah, so nice that now my back aches so bad from that position."

"I have an idea", he said. "Lay on your stomach."

"What are you goin' to do to me?"

"I'm not goin' to hurt you, trust me. Just lay on your stomach, please"

I decide to trust him in this one and do as he told me to. He then comes on top of me and starts rubbing my back and the back of my neck. _Damn it, _I think, _he has soooo nice hands. He knows exactly what to do and where I feel pain._ I bite my bottom lip so as not to let a moan of pleasure escape my mouth. He continues with the massage for about… I dunno, half an hour?

"So, how do you feel now?", he asks when he is done.

"Much better. Thanks Freddie!"

"_Wow ,_Freddie thought, _she called me Freddie. That's a progress. Come on Freddie, she will never love you again and you know that very well!"_

"It was my pleasure Sam. Now, what do you feel like doing?"

"Mmmm, let's see… Go grab some smoothies and then come here and have a sleepover!" I say enthusiastically.

"That sounds good. Let's go for those smoothies" he says and lets out his right hand as he walks towards the door. I take it and we go to the Groovy Smoothie holding hands. When we return to the Shays' apartment, I tell him to go to his place and wear pyjamas and then come here to start the sleepover.

"Why don't we do the sleepover in my apartment?" he suggests.

"Um, ok", I say. "I'll meet you there in 15 minutes."

"Ok. See you"

I go in Carly's bedroom and start looking for some comfy, not-so-girly pyjamas to wear in the sleepover. After 10 minutes of intense digging into Carly's dresser, I finally find a pair of pyjamas that I like. The top is sleeveless with only two thin, adjustable straps and it has red and white stripes. The shorts are plain grey with two tiny pink bows on the sides-thank God they're barely noticeable-. Within the next five minutes I apply some mascara and a little pink lip-gloss, just to make myself look attractive for him. I grab my cellphone and knock the door of his apartment. He opens almost immediately-as if he was waiting for me behind the door-. _"Why does he have to be so handsome?"_, I think. He is wearing a tight, light blue T-shirt with the logo "Smart Potato" on it and only his boxers as pants. He notices that I stare at his legs.

"What?" he says. "You told me to wear pyjamas and these are my pyjamas. Well, my mom makes me wear pyjama pants when I go to bed but I take 'em of as soon as I get under the covers. Anyway, aren't you going to be cold in these clothes?"

"Nah" I reply. "I'll be ok"

"Let's go to my bedroom then, to start our little sleepover"

"Sure, let the party begin!"

For the next couple hours we do all kinds of fun stuff: we listen to music from his PearPod, we watch the Girly Cow marathon on TV, eat pizza(with lots of ham and bacon of course) and even get on a pillow fight. At some point, I feel my eyelids heavy and I suggest we go to sleep 'cause it's already 1:00. We get in his bed, turn off the lights and say goodnight to each other.

_One hour later:_

It's 2 AM and I'm still awake. I keep turning around, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Freddie?" I whisper in the dark.

"Yes?"

"Are you awake?"

"No, I'm sleeping. Of course I'm awake, silly girl, since I'm talking to you"

"Freddie, what should I do? I can't find a comfy enough position to sleep"

"Come here" he says and opens his arms. I snuggle close to him and he wraps his arms around me. Silence in the room again. The only sound I hear is his heart beating –so rhythmic, so calming- and his soft breathing on my face._ Yeah,_I think_, this is the best day of my life!_ And I finally sleep, probably the best sleep I've had in my life.

**A/N: This is the 1****st**** part of this chapter ( the next part will be about what happens between Carly and Gibby). At first I had thought to put it all in one chapter but then I saw the Seddie part was kinda long so I decided to split it in two parts. Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews, especially the greek guest and of course my loyals: LoveMeBerlin, Invader Johnny and readingaddict24. Love ya all!**

**PS: Keep reviewing, it makes me soooo happy! And don't hesitate to ask me anything might have puzzled you or correct any mistakes I may have done :D **


	5. Chapter 4- Part 2

Chapter 4: iBestDayOfMyLife- Part2

**A/N: OMG, I learned something horrible last night! Here in Greece there are still reruns of iCarly episodes every night and of course I watch every single one of them (I have watched all the episodes at least twice each). So last night I was waiting for the episode to begin when I saw the promo for a new stupid series about a family of ghosts and they said it's gonna replace iCarly! I almost started crying when I heard this! I still have a little hope though, coz there are actually 2 episodes of iCarly every night, one at 21:30 and one at 1:00 and there's still gonna be an episode at 1:00 every night. I want to watch them but it's a little late, especially when I have school the next day… Anyway, here's part 2, which says what happened between Carly and Gibby while Sam and Freddie were having a good time back in Seattle. Enjoy!**

Carly's POV

The flight so far is really good. With Gibby here we've done lots of fun stuff: we watched old iCarly episodes, listened to my favourite music (of the band Cuddlefish of course), commented on other people on the plane( I know, I know, it's rude, but I couldn't help it; Gibby's just so fun to be around) and I even took a nap on his lap; best feeling ever…Now the airhostess in over our heads and tells us to turn off all electrical devices and fasten our seatbelts due to the fact that we'll be landing in "Eleftherios Venizelos" airport in Athens soon. I look out of the small window and notice we're moving closer and closer to the ground. I start feeling anxious so I grab Gibby's hand in mine and he pulls me closer, hugging me. I forget everything else. Right now it's just Gibby and me. I feel a tiny shake as we finally touch ground after 11 hours or so of being high above the clouds and we all start clapping( I really don't understand why people do this; I guess it's some sort of thanking the pilot for the successful landing). Our pilot makes an announcement: _Dear passengers, welcome to Eleftherios Venizelos airport of Athens. The local time is 6:30 AM. Thank you for travelling with Seattle Airlines. Enjoy your stay!_

I take the duffel bag that I had with me on the plane and Gibby takes hold of his backpack. We line up with the other passengers, waiting patiently to exit the plane. "Have a nice day", the airhostess says as we get out. We climb down the ladder and I feel a cool breeze hitting my face.

"Mmmm. Greece smells nice!" Gibby comments when we step on solid groung again.

"Gibby! Countries cannot smell nice! They're… countries!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Ok, whatever!" I give up. "Anyway, we have to find the luggage claim"

"Over there" he says pointing at a big neon sign with the words 'LUGGAGE CLAIM' on it. He starts walking nervously towards the sign and I follow him.

"Why are you nervous Gib?" I ask worried.

"Do you think my suitcase will be there?"

"Of course it will, why?"

"Well, remember that time we went in NY and the stupid airline company lost my luggage?"

"Oh, Gib, don't worry, everything's gonna be there, trust me"

We collect our suitcases and exit the airport. I see many cabs waiting so we take one to our hotel. During the ride we admire the buildings and Gibby' even shooting a video. We arrive at "Divanis Acropolis Palace" hotel and I check in and take the key to our room.

"Come on Gib, we have room 503. It's on the 5th floor".

We take the elevator to our floor; it's super fast. The room is quite spacious, with a king-sized bed, a TV, air-conditioner, a dresser, two bedside cabinets, a desk with a mirror and a big bathroom. I pull the curtains aside, open the glass door and step in the balcony. I must say I'm a little disappointed coz all I can see is the back of a block-of-flats. I take a step further and turn my head left. A loud squeal leaves my mouth. The famous Acropolis of Greece is right there!

"Gibbyyyyyyy", I shout, "you got to see this!"

"Whoa, this is really amazing" he says as soon as he sees the spectacle. "This totally needs to be photographed" he says and rushes inside to get his camera.

We take some photos together with Acropolis on the background.

"Ok, let me send one of these to Sam and Freddie. They got to see this, too", I say and I get in my laptop, e-mailing the best pic of us to Freddie.

"Now, what do you want to do Carls?" Gibby asks me

"Well, I'm sort of tired from the flight so I'll take a nap for a couple of hours and then we can decide what we wanna do first. You can go check out the hotel and the surroundings while I'm sleeping"

"Nah, I'm gonna sleep as well and we'll go see the hotel later together"

We jump in the bed and drift off to sleep. My dreams are all about what will happen the next days here. Yeah, it's gonna be exciting!

**A/N: I know this chapter doesn't say much but I didn't have inspiration for something better. I support Cibby, but it isn't as inspirational as Seddie**. **Anyway, yesterday I came up with an idea for the ending of the story and I think it's actually good. Don't worry, there are still things to happen *wink*. Keep reviewing and thanks for reading this **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: iAmFinallyWithHim

**A/N: What's up guys? I know I haven't updated for a week but I was in my country house for Easter and I came back yesterday evening. So, Monday night premiered "The haunted Hathaways" and I said let's give it a try. There's only one thing I'll tell you: I got bored from the very first minute! No plot, no suspense, just boredom. Ok, enough talking, let's get to the story *wink* As you can see from the title, Seddie is back together! Yeah!**

Sam's POV

I hear the sound of a received e-mail. In my sleep, I think it's my alarm clock going off and I try to hit Freddie's bedside cabinet with my fist, but unfortunately I hit him. His eyes shot open immediately.

" What happened? In 5,4,3,2 what happened?" (**A/N: Hehe, does it remind you of something?)**

"Easy there, boy! I just heard a sound, which I thought was my alarm clock, and I tried to hit it but it seems like I got a little out of target. Are you alright?" I ask him.

"I'm fine, don't worry. But it wasn't an alarm clock, you silly little girl! It was an e-mail"

"Oh" is the only thing I say.

"Let me see who is it from" he says and gets out of the bed, dragging his feet to his desk where his laptop lay. He opens the e-mail and reads it aloud.

"_Hey Freddie! What's up? Are you ok? Did Sam do anything hurtful to you? I hope she didn't, though. Anyway, we just got in our hotel in Athens and it seems really luxurious. Acropolis is almost next to us! I can't wait to explore the rest of the city with Gibby. Don't you think he's so cute? Attached you will find a pic of us with Acropolis in the background. Say hello to Sam from me. Take care, Carly"_

Freddie then proceeds to open the photo file.

"Sam, come here to see this" he calls me. I don't wanna miss the spectacle so I go next to him. I have to admit, the pic is cute: they both smile widely, Gibby has his arm around Carly's shoulders and she looks at him admiringly.

"Do you think they will get together?" I ask Freddie.

"Totally! They're definitely in love with each other; you can see it in their eyes"

"Yeah, I think so too"

"So, Sam, do you wanna go back to sleep? You seem a little tired"

"Nah, I don't think I'll be able to sleep again. Why don't we watch a movie instead?"

"That sounds good. Which movie?"

"I'm in the mood for old Disney movies now. You got any?"

He walks to the bed, pulls out a large DVD case and passes it to me.

"Pick one"

I go through the DVDs, hoping to find one about princesses –yeah, not Samish, but I'm a girl you know, and all girls like princesses-. I find all princessy movies together: Sleeping Beauty, Ariel, Cinderella, SnowWhite, Alladin and Jasmine… I decide to go with Cinderella and I give the DVD to Freddie.

"You wanna watch it here or in the living room?" he asks me.

"Here. It's comfier in the bed than in the couch"

He puts the movie in the DVD player and it starts to play. He comes and sits next to me in his bed and we watch the movie silently. In the end, when Prince Charming finds Cinderella and they get married, a tear strokes down my cheek. When did I get so weak? Freddie takes notice of it and puts his arm around me.

"What's wrong?" he asks worried

"It's just that I want someone like that Prince, to love me and care about me and stay with me forever. But I know this isn't goin' to happen. I will probably end up like my mother, changing boyfriends like T-shirts and doing drugs"

Freddie's POV

I decide that this is the best moment to talk to her about my feelings for her.

"Look, Sam," I begin, "I've known you for…I dunno, six years? This means I know you really well and I can assure you that you are nothing like your mother and you will never become anything close to her."

"Stop it Freddie! You don't have to say all these just to make me feel better" Sam interrupts me.

"Shh!" I gently place my index finger on her lips. "I absolutely mean what I say. And now please let me finish, ok?"

"Go on"

"So, as I was saying, you are a very nice and mature person. You are responsible, smart, generous, cool to hang around and sincere. Sure, you can be unpredictable and lazy at times, but your positive features overweigh the negative.

"You really mean that?"

"Totally. Sam, I have to tell you something, but you'll promise you won't break my arm or any other part of me"

She just nods and I go on.

"I love you ok? I never stopped loving you and I didn't want to break up with you. Sometimes, when I look back at that night, I realize that it was a big mistake to let you go and I regret it. That stupid crush on Carly meant nothing to me and it has worn off a loooong time ago. Our relationship, though, meant a lot. I was really happy when we dated and we were able to make it work despite the little fights we had. But it's cool if you want us to be just friends and I'll go with that if that's what you want"

I have her full attention while I am talking. When I finish she doesn't say anything. She just comes into my lap and crushes her lips on mine.

Sam's POV

I feel an explosion of fireworks in my whole body when I kiss him. I feel sparks, which I haven't felt with anyone else I've dated before-only him-. He starts kissing me back and he runs his tongue on my bottom lip, gesturing for me to open my mouth. I give in and part my lips as his tongue enters my mouth. Our tongues dance together in a perfectly choreographed style. I tangle my fingers of one hand into his hair while with the other I caress his cheek. One of his hands is on my waist and with the other he rubs my back. After a 5-minute makeout session we break apart gasping for air. I lay my head on his chest and he plays with my hair.

"I never stopped loving you either Freddie. I never wanna let go of you again" I tell him, lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Then you don't have to, my little princess"

He leans in and we start kissing again and again and again…

**A/N: So, what do you think of it? Was it good? Was it awful? Tell me in a review or PM me; I love reading your reviews and messages, they make me really happy! Also, would you like me to put a little drama? Surprise maybe? Or unexpected people? Cause I have some ideas; it's up to you if I'll use them… Happy Easter to everyone **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: iHaveFun

**A/N: Hello everyone! What's up? So, yeah, I'm back with another chapter! A little drama was requested but there won't be any until probably next chapter or the chapter after. And, I feel the need to tell you this: on November 29****th**** and 30****th**** I will be taking my Examination for the Certificate of Proficiency in English or ECPE as we call it and if I pass then I will be able to teach English to other people! Hooray! Irrelevant, I know, but I wanted to tell you. Plus, I'm taking an exam for Level A2 Certificate in French next weekend (wish me luck) and my finals for school are less than a month away. So, I will post a new chapter every Tuesday and possibly Saturday (just so you know). And something last: Have you read a story called**_** The saga of Seddie(it's by Seddiefriedchicken)? If yes, what do you think of it? If no, you should definitely read it, it's amazing. Anyway, thank you all for the 3,000+ views, 38 reviews, 15 follows and 6 favorites. You are the best! On with the story now…**_

Sam's POV

I wake up, my head on Freddie's chest, my arms around his torso, his arms around me as well and our legs entwined. God, he's so cute when he's asleep. Well, he's cute not only when he's asleep, but that's another story. I decide to let him sleep and I just stay there, listening to his heartbeat and the movement of air in his lungs which make my own heartbeat speed up. I start drawing small circles on his chest and he opens his eyes, greeting me with his warm, deep voice.

"G' morning Princess. Slept well?"

"I was in your embrace so yeah I enjoyed it"

"Glad to have you in my arms as well"

"So, Freddie, I wanna know…"

"What'chu wanna know?"

"Did you really have feelings for me all this time? And you regretted letting me go that night?"

"Totally. You know, we started as enemies and I thought I loved Carly but-"

"If you're gonna talk about Carly stop now!" I cut him off.

"No, no, I won't talk about Carly. So, yeah, I thought I loved her but deep inside me I always truly loved you. And I always will. I'm never making such a mistake again, never in my life!"

"Awww baby, you're so cute when you talk about your feelings and you blush! Plus, you're also cute when you're sleeping and your chest is like the best pillow for me"

"Thank you! Now, what do you feel like doing today?"

"I want to have some fun with you"

"Mmm-hm… Yeah! How about going to the park with the swing sets?"

"Momma likes it!"

"But you have to swear you won't lick one again ok?"

"Ok, I swear"

"That's my girl! Let's get going now" he says and I take his hand in mine and we walk to the park together.

While in the park we act like 5-year-olds. We take turns pushing each other on the swings to go as high as possible, we do a little competition on who will go higher and we throw grass at each other, which ends up in chasing each other around the park. I am in front of him but he soon catches me and we fall on the grass together. He then turns me so that I face him and we start kissing. God, so many feelings: fireworks, sparks, butterflies in my stomach and a heartbeat of probably a million beats per minute if that's possible. After a while we break apart gasping for some air. We lie down on the grass, both on our backs and Freddie's arm around me, looking at the sky. He plays with my blonde locks and even sniffs them. He then places a gentle kiss on the side of my head and I turn to face him, lost in those big brown eyes.

"I love you" he tells me and from the sparkling in his eyes I understand that he really means it.

"I love you too baby"

**A/N: So? Was it good, bad, awesome, awful? Please review, it means a lot, and thanks for reading this **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: iMeetUnexpectedPeople

**A/N: Hi everyone! Back with a new chapter! So, Sam and Freddie will discover something and meet someone they definitely did not expect! Uh oh, I see drama… Curious? Well, read to find out! Oh, something last, take a look at my new one-shot called With all my five senses! Hope u enjoy!**

Freddie's POV

We had so much fun at the park! Little did we know that this was going to change later. So, we came home and who do we see waiting for us? My crazy mom and a guy about my age who looked _exactly_ like me! When I say exactly I mean identical to me ( just like Sam and Mel)! I drop Sam's hand, my mouth open wide.

"Mom," I say, "Why are you here? I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning! And, for God's sake, who is _this _guy who by the way looks exactly like me?"

"Freddiebear, I know you need some answers and I think it's about time for you to learn"

"What should I learn, huh?"

"This guy over here is… well he's your brother. Your twin brother to be exact."

"My what? I had a twin brother all these years and you never told me? Why?"

"When I got pregnant, at first I had thought that I only had one baby. But when the time came to deliver, I found out that I had two babies. Identical twins, they told me. When your father learned this, he talked to me and we decided to get a divorce. He didn't want me to keep both of the babies so he took one and I kept the other. You."

"But why did you get a divorce?"

"He insisted because he only wanted one child. So he left with one baby and he was happy."

"And why you didn't tell me all these years? I think I had the right to know that I had a brother"

"We were happy and I didn't want to ruin it. I didn't want to hurt you"

"But you didn't know how I would react. You didn't know if I wanted a brother or not"

"Did you?"

"Of course! I was always jealous of Carly and Spencer and how they get along so well and share everything and they're there for each other no matter what. And Sam has a twin sister and except for some fights they love each other. I always wanted a brother but a sister would also be awesome."

"Well now you have one"

"I guess… We'll try to make it work"

"So that means you forgive me?"

"Not , what's your name?" I said to my brother

"Thomas, but they call me Tom" he said

"Thomas Benson. Like our grandpa. I am Freddie"

"Really glad to meet you brother!" he said and hugged me happily. I hugged him back, happy for having the brother I desired.

"How come you met Tom, Mom?" I asked curiously.

"I lied when I said I was going to an Aggressive Parents meeting. In fact,I went to your father to discuss the situation. And then we decided that we can be a family again."

"What do you mean with 'family'?"

"I got back with Tom and your father will be also here in a couple of days. We will make up our life again, together"

So many emotions… Happiness, confusion, love, relief, anger… I decided to let things as they are for now and think more clearly tomorrow morning. I go to Sam and kiss her and she smiles and leaves.

"I'll go to Carly's to sleepover tonight. G'night babe" she tells me.

"Bye love. And please don't tell Carly about Tom yet." I respond and kiss her one more time.

"Ok" she finally says and leaves.

"What was that Fredward?" my mom asks confused.

"Sam is my girlfriend now Mom but I'm kinda tired now so we'll talk about it together in the morning"

"Ok" she says sadly.

Me and my new brother walk towards my, now our, room for he needs to get settled in. We have a loooot to talk about together.

"So, I guess we're brothers now" I start awkwardly.

"Yeah…It's nice to have a brother, or any sibling, really, and I always wanted one"

"Yeah, me too. Did you know it? I mean, Father must have told you at some point, hasn't he?"

"No. The shock I felt when Mom told me he was taking me to my brother was indescribable. But, we definitely have a lot in common, as I can see, ( not only physically) and we'll make it work. Together."

"Yes. Right now it's the most important thing we need to get all this over and build our life as a family."

"Definitely. But now I'm a bit tired so I think I'll go to bed if you don't mind and we'll talk to Mom together in the morning to get some answers."

"Ok, I think I'm gonna sleep, too"

We change into our pyjamas and get to bed together.

"G'night bro" I tell my brother.

"G'night bro" he replies.

Yeah, we have surely a lot of answers to get from Mom in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9-Not actually a chapter

Not a chapter-just an author's note

Pleaseeeeee **READ THIS!**

Sorry I haven't uploaded for like a century but I have finals in school plus swimming practices(sometimes doubles) sooo I don't have the time I want. But I will post an oneshot sometime during next week. Anyway, the main thing I wanted to ask was about the sequence of the story. Do you want:

Cibby to get together during their trip in Greece?

Cibby to get together after they return to Seattle?

Seddie to have a baby in the end?

Thomas and Melanie to get together?

Spencer to get married?

Tell me in a review or PM which one/ones you prefer. Also, if you have a twitter account, could you tell me your name so that I can follow you(mine is panagiotafot)?

Thanks a million! :*


End file.
